This application proposed diversified research projects that will initiate support for faculty members for the 1990-1993 period; there will be 5 faculty involved in the proposed research projects. The 10 undergraduate and 4 graduate students will be student investigators. The research program will encompass varying areas of biomedical interest. The program is designed to provide facility for the scientific growth and development of the research capabilities of the faculty and students. With this goal in mind, the objectives of the proposal are as follows: 1. To provide opportunities for our undergraduate and graduate students to participate in biomedical research and to publish their work. Published work fosters interaction within the scientific community and the students will become acquainted with others interested in their work. 2. To better prepare students for graduate and professional training and career opportunities. As the students work closely with the faculty, they will better understand the advantages which a Ph.D. has afforded their faculty mentors. 3. To provide faculty and students with enrichment activities. An enrichment Coordinator, essential to the project, will facilitate the pre- semester research expenses needed by the MBRS students as well as those designated as PRE-MBRS students. 4. To provide faculty with initial project support. Faculty will, through the grant support, be able to conduct their research which they might not have been able to do without the support. 5. To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities. With this grant we would be able to purchase equipment which we do not have which would then enable us to conduct experiments not possible at the present time. Students would receive hands on training in techniques not now available to them and faculty would be able to deepen their penetration into their areas of research. This proposal contains six projects. There are three in Biomedical Sciences, one in Chemistry and one in Mathematics and the final one is an enrichment activity in biomedical sciences.